Nowadays, mobile cellular networks standards (for example, GMS and UMTS) provide for local information broadcasting to a radio cell, hereinafter cell, through the CBS (Cell Broadcast Service). This service consists of the cell broadcast of information of interest for the users located therein (such as traffic, news, weather forecast, etc.) sending short cell broadcast messages, SMSCB, that reach all mobile terminals of the cell and can be visualized by them if they are adequately tuned or configured.
This service, as provided for by current specifications, has a granularity that is defined by the cell coverage radius; therefore, not being able to provide customized information for a smaller environment area or concrete points within said cell.
The present invention enables, through a controlled interference in the channel, sending SMSCB (for example, the cell broadcast channel CBCH in GSM), sent by a special device, to replace the information contained in said channel by another piece of information which is more relevant or specific to the environment of said device.
The existence of analogous devices that perform a similar function to the device object of the present invention is unknown. The 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) standards suit the description of the CBS, Cell Broadcast Service, (TS 23.041, TS 44.012, TS 45.002, TS 25.324, TS 25.925), which is based on the broadcasting of a cell with granularity and does not contemplate devices with more local scope like the one being described herein.
It is known that in the field of mobile telephony, abbreviations and acronyms are often used. Below, a glossary of acronyms and terms used throughout the present descriptive report is presented:                BCCH: Broadcast Control Channel        BTS: Base Transceiver Station        CBCH: Cell Broadcast Channel        CBS: Cell Broadcast Service        CBPCH: Cell Broadcast Physical Channel        CTCH: Common Traffic Channel        FACH: Forward Access Channel        GSM: Global System for Mobile Communications        IP: Internet Protocol        LCBE: Local Cell Broadcast Equipment        MBTS: Module Base Transceiver Station        MCON: Module Configuration and Control        MTE: Terminal Module        S-CCPCH: Secondary Common Control Physical Channel        SDCCH: Stand-alone Dedicated Control Channel        SMSCB: Short Message Service Cell Broadcast        SIM: Subscriber Identity Module        TA: Time in Advance        UMTS: Universal Mobile Telecommunications System        